


Haiku in Haikyuu: Love for Shouyou

by tazerinag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Haiku, Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazerinag/pseuds/tazerinag
Summary: Kageyama has been asking Yachi how to confess to Hinata Shouyou without actually doing it in person. Google, everyone's friend and guidelines for how-to's, has been rendered useless at this point. Yachi suggested that letters that contain his feelings in the form of poetry, song lyrics, or other literary forms can be helpful, and romantic. Kageyama then decided to write a series of Haiku for Shouyou -- the strongest decoy, his greatest partner, and the love of his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Haiku in Haikyuu: Love for Shouyou

Kageyama has been asking Yachi how to confess to Hinata Shouyou without actually doing it in person. Google, everyone's friend and guidelines for how-to's, has been rendered useless at this point. Yachi suggested that letters that contain his feelings in the form of poetry, song lyrics, or other literary forms can be helpful, and romantic. Kageyama then decided to write a series of Haiku for Shouyou -- the strongest decoy, his greatest partner, and the love of his life.

While walking in the corridors of Karasuno High School, he had been thinking of the greatest lines and romantic words that could work for Shouyou. He then realized that his mind is full of volleyball, volleyball, matches, strategies, setting or tossing, and of course Hinata Shouyou. No signs of creativity for anything NOT volleyball. He is so doomed. He did not want to bother Yachi anymore because he had been pestering her for almost a month now for his well-prepared indirect confession.

Tsukishima is obviously an ass, and he would not in any way ask for help to create haiku. Yamaguchi is quite tolerable actually. He is sweet and charming, and his attitude, appeal, and intellect could actually help Kageyama make his love-driven haiku for Hinata. But of course, one's own efforts should be greatly exhibited when talking about your feelings and love. Kageyama then attempted to write a haiku about Hinata Shouyou. His first attempt turned out to be:

Hinata Shouyou

The greatest decoy  
Unmatched stamina and speed  
The sunshine can fly

As he looked at his written haiku, he had realized that it is not bad as he thought it would be. He wrote this in a small decent, fragrant paper and slid it in Hinata's locker. A few hours later, the sunshine had received his first haiku and was obviously got too excited about it. Hinata thought that it was a sweet move, and a simple haiku he loves. He was not sure if it is for something really special though since it only has lines of admiration from it. Nonetheless, Hinata was so happy that heart-eyes are shooting out of his face.

"Bakageyama! Toss for me!" He said gladly while being more enthusiastic than he was before. Kageyama did not miss this change in the air and by then, he realized that Hinata has received his first haiku note. He became quite nervous about Hinata's response but kind of relieved when he saw the sunshine playing volleyball too happily today.

“Ohh the annoying little tangerine is brighter today huh? Looks like the King has confessed to the King of Dumbassery from the Land of Spiking?” Tsukishima says to Kageyama with a hint of mockery.

“Tsukki!” scolds Yamaguchi.

“Am I right, Rethroned King? You have been pinning for like forever. I could puke for real.” Tsukishima adds.

Hinata leans forward and joins the conversation while looking confused.

“Kageyama-kun, what is he talking about? Who confessed who?”

“N-no one, boke! Keep your eyes on the ball or you will receive with your head today.”

“O-okay.”

After the practice, Hinata told Kageyama that he received a haiku from someone he does not know. 

“Bakageyama, look at this. I found this on my locker and I think this haiku makes my heart go fuwah fuwah!”

Kageyama blushed at Hinata’s response to his written haiku. He thought it was bland and simple, but everything about Hinata amplifies everything and takes it to a whole new level.

“I think the one who sent this likes you.” 

“Do you think so, Kageyama-kun? He could be too shy to make friends I think.”

“Or too coward to confess.” Adds Kageyama.

“Woah? You think so? I can see that the sender is really nice and thoughtful. That’s what matters for now. Right, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata smiles while saying this.

“Boke, let’s go home. It’s getting dark.”

And they went home, with both of the players carrying a smile on their faces. It has been a long day of deliberations, decisions, and meaningful interactions.

-

The second haiku that Hinata received had a different tone. It says:

Unreachable

My existence yields  
It desires you, only you  
You do not know me

Hinata is now confused. ‘What does that even mean’ he thinks. How could anyone want him? And another notable point is that Hinata does not know him? Hinata could not comprehend the message and intentions of the haiku, that he decided to ask Yamaguchi about it.

“Yamaguchiiii! Help me!”

“What’s up, Hinata? Is this about serving? Well, I kinda understand. We were quite overwhelmed by Miya Atsumu in his serves in the nationals.”

“Uhh no, not volleyball-related actually.”

“Oh? That’s surprising huh. What does our little prince think about outside volleyball?” Yamaguchi giggles quietly.

"Actually someone has sent me 2 haikus now. This is confusing. I think they wanted to be friends with me but the recent haiku they said that they desire me and I do not know them. Help, Yamaguchi. My head is exploding."

"Hahaha! Wait let me see for a second. Hmmm." Yamaguchi then looks at Hinata with a eureka look.

"This looks like a confession to me."

"Huh? Guchi-kun, don't joke around like that. I mean I am pretty cool at spiking and sometimes, I receive well. Oh, that is not the point! How? Who? What?"

"You are pretty oblivious, Hinata. First haiku, admiration and what you are in the court. The second haiku pretty much explains their intention. That's it."

Hinata is now preoccupied with the haiku. He does not really bother thinking about confessions too much. He had few from girls actually. But he did not really think about it. Volleyball is his only preoccupation ever. With these series of notes, he found himself contemplating and kinda bothered. It screams something familiar yet unexplored at the same time. Whatever he is feeling right now, he does not know. He turned his face to the court and focused on practicing. He has stolen glances from Kageyama because for some reason, he feels very attracted to the boy right now. These past few days he received notes of admiration and intentions of desire. That made him think of his possible romantic relations, and all he can see is Kageyama Tobio.

WAIT.

NO.

Again.

He feels very attracted to Tobio right now. These stupid haiku made him open himself to the possibilities of relationships and things beyond volleyball. Hinata would very much love a toss from Kageyama. But he also realizes that he would also love to receive hugs and kisses from the boy.

OH NO.

He is utterly doomed.

Kageyama on the other side of the court has been feeling uneasy from Hinata's unusual silence today. As he observed, Hinata does not really pay attention to Coach Ukai right now. Hinata has something in his mind that Kageyama would like to know. Is it about the second haiku declaring his desire? He does not know. He wants to know.

-

Volleyball and you

I love volleyball,  
Your smile, your spikes, your sweetness  
Unmatched caliber

"Yachi, they like volleyball too. I already like this person not romantically though."

Yachi choked on her drink when she read the haiku Kageyama sent. She felt like Kageyama really did use a dictionary for this one. A for effort. And the expression of love for volleyball and Hinata? That is so Kageyama.

"Look, Hinata. They got it bad for you. I can feel it."

"You think so, Yachi? They are really good at words. I wonder when they will actually confess to me? Yamaguchi says that this person likes me or something like that. No pressure though! Just wondering."

"We could never know since the sender is the only one who can initiate the confession."

"I will feel bad to reject them." Hinata's eyes became sad at the moment.

"Huh? Why would you think of rejecting them when you do not even know the sender? Hinata, think about it. It's pretty fun to be in a relationship."

Hinata smirks. "So that is how it is with Kiyoko-san huh? Yachiiiii, you are a big girl now!"

"Shut up, Hinata! I am blushing!" Hitoka is now losing it. 

"Hinata, give the sender a chance. Or perhaps are you already romantically involved with someone now?"

"A-ah quite. Uhm... YACHIITHINKILIKEKAGEYAMA."

"WHAT?! Slow down, Hinata. I can't hear it properly." Hinata inhales and exhales. He wants to admit it out loud to his trusted friend. This is to at least ease the tightening feeling in his chest because of his growing feelings for Kageyama.

"Yachi, I think I like Kageyama." Yachi stares at Hinata and her face immediately glowed up - realizing that these boys have been pining for quite a while now. It is not surprising though, but it still feels exhilarating. 'Finally' she thinks.

"FINALLY! HINATA LET'S GET IT!"

"Get what?"

"The love, Hinata. The love! Good luck, Shou!" says Hitoka while smiling ear to ear. Hinata is left dumbfounded. He does not know what to do. This secret admirer, and his feelings for Kageyama Tobio. He never thought that volleyball would be his second priority in life. Occupying the top priority is none other than Kageyama Tobio.

-

It has been a month since the sender has sent the last haiku. ‘Maybe the secret admirer does not like me anymore or had a change of heart’ Hinata thinks. It is not a big deal for Hinata though. What bothers him right now is how Kageyama has been maintaining a certain distance from him for a while now. Some days, they are back to bickering which is their normal state. A lot of times, they are like formal partners who have been hiding each other something huge. ‘Pining’ is what Yachi, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi call these incidents.

It does not affect their volleyball performances and practices. However, it has taken quite a toll on their closeness. It could not be said bad – but it could be labeled as weird. They have no ill feelings against each other. But there’s a tension somewhere which can’t be reached or resolved by simply exchanging receives and glances during a volleyball game.

Kageyama moves close to Hinata after the game and told him, “Hinata, let us talk outside later.” Tobio’s heart is beating too fast. After weeks of hell without the same old Hinata, and months of preparing for his confession, he decided that now is the time to stop driving away from the love of his life. He will face this head-to-head.

It is just Hinata. IT IS HINATA. Kageyama being with Hinata is the most comfortable he has ever been in volleyball and in life. Knowing that someone would be there even his toss (which rarely happens) is messed up is the security he was secretly longing for. Hinata is the greatest partner that he could ask for. Hinata is also the greatest opponent he would like to clash with in the near future – after everything has been set and done.

Tobio now holds the final haiku that he will give Hinata personally. This is the most definitive haiku – the expression of his love, the confession that could change his life.  
The last haiku is entitled ‘Invincible’. Plain and simple yet this haiku is packed with meanings, full of love, and filled with unsaid feelings.

Invincible  
Together, my love,  
We fight and we feel secure  
I’ll take care of you

When Hinata received the last haiku, he immediately burst out in tears. All this time, he thought Kageyama was distancing himself away from him simply because of Tobio not wanting to be his partner anymore. Tobio has now a concerned look in the face, and slightly nervous at the turn of things.

“Bakageyama! Don’t ever stay away from me anymore! Seriously? If you like me, commit to it BAKAGEYAMAAAA” he says while spilling all the accumulated tears.

“I am sorry, bok- Hinata. I will not do it again. Don’t cry, boke- Shouyou.” With this, Hinata stopped crying and his face turned into the most beautiful expression that only a person in love could make.

“I like you. No, scratch that. I love you, Shouyou.” Kageyama added to complete his confession.

“I will toss more for you from now on. I will give you the hardest balls you can ever receive, boke. I will see to it that you will improve in serving too. If you are gonna be my partner for life, we will constantly be on the top! Be prepared, bok- Shou.”

Hinata is literally vibrating on his stance right now. His soul just left his body because of that confession. He could never imagine that Kageyama would actually love him back, and now Tobio sounds like confessing to him. He could not take it, but he needs to absorb it. ‘Let’s get the Love’ Hinata thinks.

“Osamayama (King-yama), I love you too. Yamayama-kun, I will spike all of your tosses I promise. I will not drink one of your milk from now on. Maybe I could share some meat bun with you after practice – but our recent bet is not off though! I will receive all your impossible and monster serves, and I will see to it that I can improve in setting too. I will be on the top… with you, T-Tobio.” Hinata was a cute little Tangerine, now is fully Red. He could not believe he just said that. Their versions of declarations of love feel SO THEM. Volleyball, their love, their partnership, their eternal friendship – everything fits perfectly.

On the other hand, Tobio’s face is burning now. His cheeks are red, and his breaths are becoming more sloppy. His heartbeats are so wild that his heart could escape his chest at this very moment.

Hinata and Volleyball.

The best you could ever encounter in your life.

“By the way, Yamayama-kun. You improved at writing. Did Yachi teach you?”

“No. I actually asked help from Yamaguchi. Because of that, Tsukishima knows. Or maybe he knew it even before that, I don’t know.”

“Wait. So that’s what it is? The confession thing that Tsukishima told you last month?”

“Boke! How could you remember that? This is embarrassing.”

“This is embarrassing. We all are embarrassing. We should have confessed to each other earlier. We are so dumb, T-tobio.”

“S-stop doing that, Shouyou.”

“Doing what?”

“I don’t know! Being cute or something.”

Hinata brightens and smiles at Kageyama. “You really like me, Yamayama-kun.” Hinata laughs and Kageyama was screaming ‘BOKE’ on their way to the store for meat buns.  
Tobio reaches Shouyou’s hand and intermingles it with his.

It felt like home. It felt like Volleyball.


End file.
